ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Aces and Eights
Aces and Eights was a robot built by Killer-Bot that competed in the final season of BattleBots. It was a rectangular-shaped robot originally named Botulizer and unpainted, then later renamed and painted to reflect the colors and name of the Aces and Eights cards (its name being put as the aces of the Spade and Club suits and the eights of the same suits). It did well, reaching the semifinals of Season 5.0 despite only having one televised appearance. In Poker, "Aces and Eights" is considered an unlucky hand to hold and is named after the man whose hand contained the aces and eights cards (of the black Spade and Club suits) when he was killed. Robot History Returning as a seeded robot for Season 5.0, Aces and Eights was able to skip to the round of 32, where it first fought Sharkbyte. Sharkbyte was knocked out in this match however, with Aces and Eights suffering only minor damage. This put Aces and Eights through to the round of 16 against Season 4.0 semi-finalist Surgeon General. For this fight, Alan Martinson cut two gashes in the front panel of Aces and Eights, precisely where Surgeon General would land hits, preventing damage. At the start of the fight, Aces and Eights hit Surgeon General straight on, causing a shower of sparks. It did not cause much damage however, and Aces and Eights got behind Surgeon General and rammed it into the spikestrip, stopping its disc. Aces and Eights then held Surgeon General at the wall and kept pushing it, until eventually it pulled away from the wall. At this point, Surgeon General could not bring its disc back up to speed again, and Aces and Eights pushed it over the killsaws, scoring points. Aces and Eights then continued to have its way with Surgeon General, ramming it into the spikestrip corner next to the pulverizer, which struck down and hit Surgeon General on its rear. As its drive motors began to burn out, Surgeon General looked dead as Aces and Eights charged at it once more, almost upending it against the lexan. Aces and Eights had dominated this fight and won on a 35-10 judge's decision. The next fight for Aces and Eights in the quarterfinals was against HexaDecimator, which happened to be a televised round. Both robots drove across to meet each other, with Aces and Eights managing to get around HexaDecimator's side and push it across the arena. Hexadecimator was pushed into the spike strip, but managed to land a flip against Aces and Eights and escaped. Aces and Eights retaliated by tapping HexaDecimator twice, but became the victim of another flip by HexaDecimator, which rolled it several times into the air. HexaDecimator then nearly flipped Aces and Eights once more, but missed. Aces and Eights then drove up HexaDecimator's wedge, preventing its lifting arm from lowering down. This allowed Aces and Eights to push HexaDecimator into the killsaws, where a few sparks were shaved. HexaDecimator then launched Aces and Eights into the air again, but got pushed around the arena once it landed. After a few more pushes, HexaDecimator's flipping mechanism broke, reducing it to just a wedge bot. It was able to get under Aces and Eights and carry it near the pulverizer, but was unable to capitalize on it. By the end of the fight, both robots were pushing each other but Aces and Eights won on a close 23-22 judge's decision, putting it into the semifinals against reigning champion BioHazard. Despite its builder fitting two forks to the front panel of Aces and Eights, it was not able to do much against the low BioHazard, driving over it multiple times and being lifted but not flipped. It lost on a 28-17 judge's decision to BioHazard, eliminating it from the tournament. Aces and Eights couldn't compete in the heavyweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 1 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Rambots Category:Battlebots Semi-Finalists Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Battlebots Season 5.0 competitors Category:Robots from Texas